


The devil (my dirty secret)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Ice Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nipple Play, Panty Kink, Power Play, Puppy Play, Size Kink, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minseok has a secret that he never has told anyone. Since he is 16, his life is controlled by a man who he calls "Master" or "Daddy".Slowly this man begins to tell him that Exo isn't good for him and he should leave them for him.When Exo finds out, they have to save Minseok. Fast.Hopefully it's not too late and he doesn't believe his Master. The man who saved him when no one else was there.Hopefully...





	The devil (my dirty secret)

Sooo... This is a new idea I have. If you guys like the idea, tell me please. Either I'm then going to post both stories or I'm gonna first finish  _New Slave._ It's up to you guys. Comment if you would be interested in this story.

It would be dark like  _New Slave_ and contain heavy topics like child prostitution and Mind control.

So, comment your opinion.

 


End file.
